


Визитка

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Calendar of events, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Gen, Single work, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Comments: 43
Kudos: 121
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	Визитка

Сериал «Короли» из тех историй, что, будучи увиденными раз, остаются с вами надолго. Пусть вас не смущает, что он вышел на экраны более десяти лет назад и что место действия – королевство Гильбоа – вы не найдете ни на одной современной карте. Всё происходящее в сериале актуально и по сей день.  
  
Смелая задумка создателя «Королей» Майкла Грина знакомит нас с историей, в которой внимательный зритель увидит множество параллелей с нашим миром. Здесь есть место для политики и любви, войны и безмятежности, интриг и верности, предательства и чести. Все это и многое другое другое воплощает в жизнь превосходная игра актёров. Блистательный Иэн Макшейн, восхитительная Сюзанна Томпсон, искренний Кристофер Иган и отчаянный в своём трагизме Себастиан Стэн – бесспорное достояние сериала «Короли».  
  
Название сериала соответствует сути: здесь есть и жестокий король, и отважный избранный, которому досталась любовь прекрасной принцессы, принц, мечтающий занять трон, пророк, кому ведома судьба всего королевства, и коварный злодей, в погоне за властью безжалостный даже к близким людям.  
  
А начинается эта история на одной простой ферме на самом краю страны...  
  
---  
  
    

История начинается в Гильбоа на одной отдаленной ферме, где живет семья Шепардов. У ворот останавливается неисправная машина, за рулем которой преподобный Эфрам Сэмюэлс, соратник короля и глава церкви. В пришедшем на выручку Дэвиде Шепарде он видит человека, который может изменить историю.  
  
Два года спустя. Противостояние королевства Гильбоа и республики Геф усиливается, на границе нарастает напряжение. Солдат Дэвид Шепард совершает вылазку во вражеский лагерь и спасает пленного, уничтожив доселе непобедимый гефский танк «Голиаф». Спасенным оказывается принц Джек Бенджамин. Король Сайлас Бенджамин в награду приглашает Дэвида во дворец, дает ему звание и должность при дворе. Страна чествует Дэвида как героя. Однако принц видит в нем соперника за власть и внимание отца. Геф атакует военную часть, где служит брат Шепарда. Дэвид отправляется на границу, но находит брата умирающим. Исполненный горя, он в одиночку выходит навстречу гефским войскам и умоляет о мире. Внезапно Геф соглашается на возможные мирные переговоры с Гильбоа.  
  


Популярность Дэвида в народе растет. Ему симпатизирует и принцесса Мишель. Все это вместе беспокоит Сайласа, и он строит против Дэвида козни. Тем временем приходит время подписывать мирный договор, однако премьер Гефа отказывается делать это в отсутствие Дэвида. Сайлас вынужден призвать того ко двору. Против мира и королевский шурин Уильям Кросс: война приносит ему небывалую прибыль. Но Сайлас не меняет решение, и Кросс выводит из казны все свои весьма значительные средства, спровоцировав банковский кризис в стране. Чтобы спасти положение, король идет на сделку с заточенным в гелвуйскую тюрьму бывшим тираном Веспером Абаддоном и получает доступ к его запасу золота. Усилиями Дэвида и Сайласа переговоры о мире продолжаются.  
  


В Шайло шумно празднуют открытие Королевской Оперы, но Дэвид Шепард остается без приглашения на церемонию. Позже и сам Сайлас тайком ускользает с приема во дворце: он спешит в больницу, чтобы увидеться с незаконнорожденным сыном. Жизнь ребенка под угрозой. Преподобный Сэмюэлс сообщает королю, что Бог не одобряет его действий. В это время Джек берет Дэвида в тур по ночным клубам в компании друзей и девушек, надеясь испортить тому имидж и помешать развитию романа с Мишель. Но чувства Дэвида к принцессе сильнее и он не ведется на провокацию.  
  


В ходе переговоров о мире Сайлас решает передать Гефу часть земель вместе с Портом Процветания. Это территория, где живут преданные Гильбоа люди, в том числе сами Шепарды. Сайлас приказывает Дэвиду выступить перед жителями в защиту королевского решения, что ссорит того с семьей и соседями. В Порту вспыхивает вооруженное восстание под руководством брата Дэвида. Уильям Кросс готовит заговор, его поддерживает сам преподобный Сэмюэлс. Кросс пытается переманить Джека на свою сторону, предлагая тому власть через контроль медиа-пространства страны. Принцесса Мишель втайне от отца пытается вести переговоры с протестующими, но оказывается в заложниках. Король отдает приказ о штурме. Зачинщиков бунта арестовывают.  
  


Близится Судный день, когда десять избранных дел будут рассмотрены королевским судом. Решается вопрос о том, кто представит десятое дело: Дэвиду необходимо просить помилования для брата, а Мишель - представить реформу здравоохранения. Джек с помощью жадной до власти Катрины Гент манипулирует ими, вбивая клинья между влюбленными. Дело Мишель выигрывает. Однако Сайлас дарует помилование брату Дэвида, отчего тот еще больше укрепляется в желании служить своему королю. Из ссылки возвращается королевский племянник Эндрю Кросс.  
  


Посол Гефа обращается к Сайласу за помощью в ликвидации опасного гефского преступника Белиала. Принц Джек вызывается командовать операцией. Сайлас соглашается и отправляет с ним Дэвида. В Гефе Дэвид наступает на мину, но Джек устраняет угрозу взрыва и спасает ему жизнь. Белиал захвачен. Тем временем в Шайло во время визита в больницу Мишель узнает, что в столице появилась чума и вот-вот вспыхнет эпидемия. Она убеждает короля ввести карантин. Сайлас пытается предотвратить эпидемию в городе и покончить с чумой в собственном доме. В ходе операции Дэвид и Джек выясняют, что в Гильбоа есть те, кто не желал мира между странами и поставлял оружие Белиалу. На обратном пути оба попадают под обстрел на границе, но чудом остаются в живых. Сайлас вычисляет и убивает предателя, это человек из его ближнего круга.  
  


У Сайласа день рождения, собирается вся семья, Эндрю Кросса не пригласили. В отместку за это его отец Уильям Кросс отключает электричество во всем городе. Под покровом темноты Мишель проводит ночь с Дэвидом, а Джек встречается со своим возлюбленным Джозефом, с которым ранее порвал отношения ради шанса получить корону. За Сайласом и его семьей охотится убийца. Король опасается за жизнь Мишель и вспоминает прошлое, когда та была неизлечимо больна. Выясняется, что ради спасения Мишель Сайлас заключил сделку со Смертью и в уплату согласился отказаться от трона в пользу более достойного преемника.  
  


Под прикрытием «паломничества» Сайлас отправляется за город и берет с собой Дэвида. Там он знакомит его со своей второй семьей. В обмен Сайлас просит Дэвида рассказать какой-либо секрет, но тот утаивает свой роман с Мишель. Когда она сама признается отцу, тот решает, что Дэвид его предал. В руки Эндрю Кросса попадает фотоаппарат Дэвида и он находит пикантные снимки Мишель. Кросс передает фото Катрине Гент, а та, будучи зла на королеву за недавнее унижение, решает опубликовать снимки. Джек узнает, что Джозеф покончил с жизнью, но перед смертью отправил новостным каналам видео, в котором рассказал про их отношения. Тайны личной жизни Мишель и Джека под угрозой, королева вынуждена принять меры. Джек идет на сделку с Катриной. Он обязуется взять ее в жены и сделать членом королевской семьи в обмен на спасение репутации сестры.  
  


Сайлас зол на Дэвида за утаенный роман с Мишель и отправляет его в опасные южные земли на поиски украденного национального сокровища, Хартии Гильбоа. Он рассчитывает на то, что Дэвид не вернется назад или вернется ни с чем, тогда это станет поводом покончить с ним. Но Дэвид следует знакам свыше и велению сердца, и его ждет успех. План Сайласа проваливается, Дэвид становится национальным героем. Джек и Катрина Гент помолвлены, но внезапно на церемонии представления невесты его сопровождает другая девушка – Люсинда Вульфсон из благородной семьи. Король доволен, он обещает Джеку официально объявить его наследником престола. Джек встречается с Кроссом, он хочет остановить надвигающийся переворот, но тот не дает ему шанса выйти из игры.  
  


Королю кажется, что Бог все более покровительствует не ему, а Шепарду. Опасаясь растущего влияния Дэвида и из ревности к нему, Сайлас арестовывает его по ложному обвинению в шпионаже в пользу Гефа. Джек, выступает обвинителем по делу, в котором все доказательства сфабрикованы. Кросс с преподобным Сэмюэлсом готовят побег Дэвида, с расчетом что тот поддержит заговорщиков. Но Дэвид отказывается от их помощи, когда понимает, что они затеяли переворот. Он все еще поддерживает законного короля. Дэвид пытается предупредить об угрозе Джека, не зная, что тот тоже один из заговорщиков. Впечатленный его честностью, Джек отказывается участвовать в обвинении и сообщает на суде, что Дэвид невиновен.  
  


Король в гневе. Он приказывает взять Джека под стражу. Дэвида заключают в тюрьму за государственную измену. Сайлас встречается с Веспером Абаддоном, который убеждает его, что быть королем и не быть тираном - невозможно. Продолжается процесс передачи Порта Процветания бывшему врагу, в этот раз с применением силы. Людей выгоняют из домов. Мишель хочет вытащить Дэвида из тюрьмы, но другое обстоятельство вынуждает её отказаться от этого плана и начать опасаться за свою жизнь. Заговорщики переходят к активным действиям.  
  


Заговорщики захватывают власть, и Джек готовится объявить себя королем. Но вопреки своим ожиданиям, он вынужден стать марионеткой в руках Кросса. Дэвид, которого ранее освободили люди Джека, видит к чему это может привести. Он находит скрывшегося Сайласа и тот, заручившись военной поддержкой Гефа, возвращает себе власть. Джек заключен под стражу и помещен под домашний арест. Мишель отправляют в изгнание. Бог посылает знаки, что Дэвид должен стать новым королем. Сайлас не желает принять волю Бога и объявляет ему войну. Осознав, что его жизнь в опасности, Дэвид сбегает туда, где его будут искать в последнюю очередь, – в Геф.  
  
  
---  
  
     [](https://images2.imgbox.com/12/d3/Dv443er7_o.jpg)

     Первый король объединенного Гильбоа. Создал королевство буквально из руин в ходе кровопролитной войны с Гефом, которая длилась более двадцати лет. Уверен, что это Бог избрал его, чтобы править, и что видит знаки, которые тот ему посылает. Хороший, хотя и жесткий, правитель, дальновидный политик. Способен быстро принимать непростые решения. Будучи уверенным в своей правоте, способен пойти на крайние меры. Но при этом имеет своенравный характер, бывает мстителен и нетерпим.   
---  
  
     Королева Роза Бенджамин – идеальная жена для властного монарха. Красивая, образованная, обладает великолепными манерами и тонким вкусом. Роза – сестра влиятельного магната Уильяма Кросса, так что брак короля Сайласа Бенджамина с ней был основан не только на любви, но и на расчете и общих целях. У них с Сайласом двое детей-близнецов.   
---  
  
     Дэвид Шепард вырос на отдаленной ферме в окружении большой семьи. Он – младший из семи братьев. Всю жизнь родители воспитывали его добрым и честным человеком, верным своему слову и своим идеалам. По примеру погибшего отца вступил в действующую армию, воевал на границе с Гефом в звании рядового. В ходе боевых действий спас принца Джека. Последовавшее за этим приближение ко двору мало повлияло на его характер: он остался до конца верен себе и сохранил умение вопреки всему слушать свое сердце.   
---  
  
     Принц, законный сын короля Сайласа Бенджамина. У него есть сестра-близнец Мишель, которая старше него на четыре минуты. Боевой офицер и хороший командир, снискавший уважение в армии. Идеальный пример того, что цель далеко не всегда оправдывает средства. Добиваясь признания отца и вступления на престол, действовал импульсивно, под влиянием мимолетного настроения и обиды. Впутался в организованный дядей – Уильямом Кроссом – заговор, однако так и не переступил финальную черту. Закрытый гей, имел длительные отношения с одним партнером и репутацию «принца вечеринок» в качестве прикрытия.   
---  
  
     Принцесса, дочь короля Сайласа Бенджамина и родная сестра Джека, старшая из близнецов. Несмотря на свое привилегированное положение, остается доброй и отзывчивой девушкой, стремящейся улучшить жизнь королевских подданных. Единственная в семье не имеет видов на трон. В отрочестве после тяжелой болезни дала обет посвятить жизнь Богу, однако встреча с Дэвидом Шепардом вынудила ее отступить от своего слова.   
---  
  
    

  
**Уильям Кросс**

  
Родной брат королевы, самый богатый человек в Гильбоа. Обладая значительным состоянием и способами его приумножать, немало способствовал восстановлению Шайло. Однако стремление Сайласа заключить мир с Гефом не нашло у него поддержки, так как его корпорация «Кроссген» обогащается за счет войны. Организовал попытку государственного переворота, попытавшись превратить принца Джека в марионеточного короля.  
  


  
  
**Эфрам Сэмюэлс**

  
Преподобный Сэмюэлс – глава церкви Гильбоа, пророк и духовный лидер нации. В период войны за объединение и становления королевства был близок с Сайласом, но впоследствии их пути разошлись. Считал, что Бог избрал Дэвида своим ставленником. После того, как Сайлас не подчинился воле Бога и начал строить козни против Дэвида, отрекся от своего короля.  
  


  
**Лайнус Абнер**

  
Генерал Абнер – давний соратник короля Сайласа, прошедший с ним не одно сражение. Участник войн за Объединение. Генерал видел смысл своей жизни в войне и не поддержал стремление Сайласа заключить перемирие. Впоследствии выяснилось, что он являлся двойным агентом и работал на разведку Гефа.  
  


  
**Томасина**

  
Личный помощник и доверенное лицо королевской четы Гильбоа. Ставит интересы короля и государства превыше собственных, чем тот в свою очередь не пренебрегает воспользоваться для достижения не всегда благородных целей. Является хранительницей многих тайн королевского семейства, в том числе и друг от друга.  
  


  
**Хелен Пардис**

  
Хелен – женщина, которую Сайлас сильно и искренне любит и с которой втайне поддерживает отношения на протяжении многих лет. Несмотря на это, она никогда не требовала привилегий и ни на что не претендовала. Живет скромно в уединенном поместье, выращивает лошадей. Дом Хелен является для Сайласа самым надежным убежищем. Приезжая к ней, Сайлас отдыхает душой и телом. У них есть сын Сет.  
  


  
**Люсинда Вульфсон**

  
Люсинда родом из влиятельной гелвуйской семьи. Красива, скромна. Превосходная кандидатка на роль идеальной королевы Гильбоа. Избранная Джеком на роль жены-ширмы, она тем не менее его по-настоящему любила и разделила его судьбу.  
  


  
**Эндрю Кросс**

  
Эндрю – единственный сын Уильяма Кросса и племянник королевы Розы. Был изгнан из столицы. Проявлял склонность к социопатии, воровству и фетишизму. Вернувшись в Шайло после нескольких лет ссылки, Эндрю с головой окунулся в придворные интриги, которые привели к его отречению от отца.  
  


  
**Джозеф Лейсил**

  
Джозеф – партнер и настоящая любовь принца Джека Бенджамина. Джек тщательно скрывал их отношения в целях как своей безопасности, так и безопасности Джозефа, однако тот нередко игнорировал просьбы принца о секретности. По одному ему ведомым причинам, пытался устроить принцу принудительный каминг-аут, после чего, если верить официальной версии, покончил с собой.  
  


  
**Катрина Гент**

  
Выйдя замуж за престарелого миллионера Гента и скоропостижно овдовев, бывшая модель и танцовщица Катрина получила состояние мужа в полное свое распоряжение. Стремясь во что бы то ни стало войти в высшее общество Гильбоа, купила себе место министра информации. Пыталась выйти замуж за принца Джека, вопреки желанию королевы Розы. Вероятно за это и поплатилась.  
  


  
**Веспер Абаддон**

  
Веспер Абаддон – правитель Кармела, государства, завоеванного Сайласом во время объединения разрозненных земель в королевство Гильбоа. Официально считается казненным, на самом же деле уже двадцать лет как находится в заточении в тюрьме под названием «Геенна».  
  


  
**Дэмиен Шоу**

  
Премьер-министр и верховный главнокомандующий Гефа. В глубине души всегда хотел процветания своему народу, хоть и добивался этого далеко не мирным путем. И все же это человек, способный подать руку главе враждующего государства, выслушать простого солдата и одолжить по знакомству несколько «Голиафов» давнему врагу и соседу.  
  
  
---  
  
     |  |   
---|---|---  
  
  


  


  


     |  |   
---|---|---  
|  |   
  

    
    
    <div align="center"> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021/works"> <img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/d6/73/o3dYI4TL_o.jpg" /> </a></div>

  

    
    
    <div align="center"> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021/works"> <img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/e9/8e/2fXK2B0m_o.jpg" /> </a></div>

  

    
    
    <div align="center"> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021/works"> <img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/04/21/mYCWWEZN_o.jpg" /> </a></div>

  

    
    
    <div align="center"> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021/works"> <img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/8b/4c/QvVzJAN8_o.jpg" /> </a></div>

  

    
    
    <div align="center"> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021/works"> <img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/36/be/nkgndIJH_o.jpg" /></a></div>

    

[«Короли» на ЗФБ-2015](https://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/?tag=5216234) || [«Короли» на ЗФБ-2017](https://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/?tag=5480902) || [«Короли» на ФБ-2017](https://fk-2017.diary.ru/?tag=5542151)  
[«Короли» на ЗФБ-2018](https://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5566306) || [«Короли» на ФБ-2018](https://fk-2018.diary.ru/?tag=5594548) || [«Короли» на ЗФБ-2019](https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5620250) || [«Короли» на ЗФБ-2020](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5661756)  
  
---


End file.
